


you and only you

by loudqueen



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudqueen/pseuds/loudqueen
Summary: “You’re the only woman, Sofiya” Boris explains. That’s enough to make even Balalaika stop in her tracks.
Relationships: Balalaika/Boris (Black Lagoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	you and only you

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a detour from the stories I usually write. As much as I’m a fan of anime, I haven’t really gotten into black lagoon but this was a request on behalf of my friend who is a huge fan of black lagoon. hope everyone enjoys !! ✨

Balalaika plasters a smirk on her face as she hears the door to her office open, immediately recognizing her second in command walking in. She stays facing away from the figure in the room, her longing gaze focused out the window. 

“I’m glad to see you again, Boris” she airily says, still smirking. The commanding officer hears his footsteps grow louder as he walks towards her desk. Balalaika’s chest thumps with anticipation as he reaches to her desk; she sees Boris in her peripheral, her excitement and libido growing rapidly. 

Boris stands tall with his shoulders taut and his hands placed behind his back. He replies with “nice to see you too, Sofiya”, a small smile decorating his face. Usually he refers to her as “commander” on most occasions, but Balalaika figures he’s in a certain mood today. The afternoon sun is slowly starting to set, the day beginning to hide away with remnants of the night peeking through. The blazing sunset provides a harsh glare to the eyes, but Balalaika melts into the emanating heat. As she turns around to face her second in command, Boris becomes captivated with her skin reflecting the peachy sun rays, his eyes never straying from her figure. 

She fully faces the tall male, her natural smile becoming a sly smirk. She replies, “Did you need anything from me? You came into my office so suddenly, I figured it was something urgent”. Her gaze sharpens as she stares directly at the male in front of her, her smirk never leaving her face. Boris takes a step towards his kapitan while staring back at her, the sexual desire between the two growing immensely. Balalaika meets Boris halfway, her hands lifting to caress his chest while Boris grasps her lithe waist with tenderness. 

“I needed to see you”, he replies to Balalaika. She chuckles lightly as her eyes darken with lust and her arms wrap around her sergeant's broad shoulders. She aggressively pulls him in and connects their lips together, only providing a short, chaste kiss for Boris. As Boris pulls her further at the waist, she deepens the kiss and begins to make out with him with fervor. Boris feels his dick harden automatically, his desire for Balalaika growing by the second. The blonde female can feel his member as she toys with his crotch with her thigh, smirking into the kiss as she knows the effect she has on her subordinate. Boris suddenly lifts Balalaika onto her desk and the kapitan responds with a gasp. He moves his lips down to Balalaika’s neck, softly licking and nipping while she moans quietly. As he continues to move down her body with soft kisses, the commanding officer hurriedly strips away her coat and top, leaving her only in her lacy maroon bra. Boris kneels in front of her crotch and tugs at Balalaika’s pants, taking her bottom and her panties off all in one go.

“Borya please”, Balalaika moans while circling her sensitive bud with her finger, her desire for Boris becoming apparent. The sergeant grunts, seeming as that’s the only response he can muster, and pulls Balalaika by her thighs so that her pussy is closer to him. He tentatively licks her folds in order to achieve a reaction from his kapitan. This seemed to work well for Boris considering Balalaika moaned obscenely at his actions, which was more than enough for Boris to continue his efforts.

“Fuck, Sofiya”, Boris whsipers heavily while continuing to lick her folds, his hand coming up to insert a finger into her heat. Balalaika grips her sergeant’s hair harshly while wantonly moaning out for more. The male sucks on her clit while quickening his fingers, now having inserted another one, and Balalaika can feel a familiar heat pooling in her abdomen.

“Borya f-fuck, please I’m going to-”, she stutters as she rides Boris’s fingers while he fucks her with them. She hears the squelching of her liquids as Boris continues to finger her pussy while giving little licks to her clit, which was enough for the blonde to cum instantly without warning, her hand still gripping her subordinates hair as she rides out her orgasm. However, Boris continues to finger her heat, overstimulating her pussy and causing Balalaika’s legs to shake. “Ah-h fuck! B-Borya please fuck me please” Balalaika stutters breathlessly. The male grunts in response and stands to his feet, immediately unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down to reveal his cock. He strips off his shirt and and Balalaika can’t help but chuckle at the deep red color the tip of his dick had formed, precum spilling out.

“I didn’t know you were so excited about me Boris, it definitely shows” Balalaika says while peering her eyes down to his penis. Even with her legs still spread out and her pussy glistening with her cum, Balalaika still managed to surprise Boris with her sarcastic banter. The second in command breathily laughs at his kapitan’s remark, caressing her thighs and kissing her lips with passion. As Balalaika wraps her arms around her subordinate, Boris rubs her clit with his thumb, providing her more pleasure. The blonde female moans into their kiss. They break apart and Balalaika mutters, “Borya, fuck me now. I need your cock inside me”. 

Boris tightens his grasp on her thighs and pulls her towards his body, her body still on the desk. He guides his member into her pussy and as soon as he enters, both individuals moan loudly. Balalaika holds onto her sergeant by wrapping her arms around his neck while also nipping at the shell of his ear. Boris doesn’t hold back and begins to slam into his kapitan at a rough pace. “F-fuck yes!” Balalaika screams as Boris continues to pound into her heat, not even slowing down. As the male continuously grunts while fucking her, he replies with “you feel so good Sofiya, f-fuck”, his grip moving to her hold her waist.

“I’m close Sofiya” Boris mutters into Balalaika’s neck. The commanding officer replies breathlessly, “m-me too, shit”, still holding his body close to his. Although Boris’s thrusts stutter slightly as he almost reaches his peak, he continues to fuck into her.

“Cum with me Borya” Balalaika expresses, staring hazily into her subordinates eyes as she says it. That seems to push Boris over the edge as he cums into her tight heat, slowly thrusting in and out as he rides out his orgasm. As the male continues to thrust into Balalaika’s pussy, the blonde female is brought to her limit and moans obscenely as her cum spills out onto the desk, her legs shaking yet again at the overstimulation. 

They huff for air, both trying to regain their breathe. Balalaika stares at her sergeant with a smirk, but Boris can see that there’s no malice or judgement behind her facial expression. The male helps his kapitan down from the desk, Balalaika immediately wincing at the pain in her ass from sitting on the desk for too long. As Boris and Balalaika begin to dress themselves, Balalaika breaks the silence in the room; “I must say Boris, with those skills of yours, you must have women hounding you daily”. 

Boris chuckles at her remark while shaking his head. “You’re the only woman” Boris responds, another chuckle escaping from his lips. Balalaika widens her eyes at this information, immediately clearing her throat while buttoning her coat. She ushers Boris out of her office, not before sneaking a quick kiss from him. As they pull away slowly, the blonde female whispers, “I’ll make sure to see you again later Borya”. With that, Balalaika softly pushes her sergeant out of the room, winking at him seductively as she closes the door.


End file.
